1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card transporting mechanism adapted for use in a magnetic card transporting apparatus enabling accurate information writing or reading on magnetic cards and realizing determined functions with a simple structure thereby improving reliability and reducing costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional magnetic card transporting apparatus are provided with frame plates on both sides of the path for guiding the magnetic cards, both faces of said frame plates being utilized for installing principal components. In such apparatus the movement of the pressing the means for pressing magnetic card against the feed roller is limited to one direction, and it has been necessary to adjust the position of the magnetic head according to the thickness of the magnetic card in order to avoid eventual shock on the magnetic head by collision with the magnetic card upon insertion thereof. Also there resulted swaying of the magnetic card upon transport thereof, and an increased frictional resistance during transport if the magnetic card is not flat. As explained above the conventional magnetic card transporting apparatus not only include many components requiring costly precision in operation and resulting in inferior efficiency in assembly, adjustment and maintenance but also are often unable to perform smooth transport of magnetic cards, eventually leading to errors in information writing or reading.